IY and FMA characters on High
by Kamahi
Summary: It's the very short story where FMA and IY characters alike go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Pasts**

* * *

Inuyasha walked and picked up the ball that the villagers had just 'generously' given to him. He turned around and saw his mother. He dropped the ball and hugged her as he started to cry, if had not been for the onion taped to Inuyasha's back that sesshomaru had sneakly had puton earlier. His mother let go and ran away into a lake from the smell, which explains how she died.Inuyasha turned around and saw sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the drowning woman. He threw a jar of peanut butter at her and laughed evilly. Inuyasha flew upwards, where he met Envy, who was using his palm tree hair to fly like a bird. Inuyasha then fell and screamed. "I'm fallllling!"

Koga opened his arms and smiled. "Inuyasha, my darling, I have you!" he said lovingly. Inuyasha fell in his arms, but then brought out a needle with botox and pierced him in the face.Koga's smile stretched from ear to ear, so much, that his ears popped off. "Ahh, my nose!" koga said, as micheal jackson did an 'iron reaver' on him.

All of a sudden, Sam poofed out of nowhere and flew up to Envy. She got on his back. "Wheee!" she yelled as they flewthrough the air. Miroku suddenly appearedand ran towardsthe lake. He thrashed off his clothes and screamed, "skinny-dipping!" as he did a cannon-ball in the water. Sango ran towards the lake as well. She got out a butter knife and buttered herself as she jumped off the waterfall nearby.

sesshomaru seeing all of this broke into rap:

"Yo, im a demon

It's really coo,

i dont like inuyasha, though,

he's a big foo"

he stopped and then picked up rin. "tu tu rin attack!" he said, throwing rin at inuyasha, totally missing. "you jerk!" rin said slapping sesshomaru.

"hey" said shippo to kirara. "Lets play catch with an H-bomb!" Shippo threw it to kirara, but she coundn't catch, so...

**BOOM! Then everyone died.**

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Test**

* * *

Inuyasha, Ed, and Envy were lost in the forest were captured by  
Naraku. Naraku told them that they could  
live if they pass a trial. The first step of the trial was to go  
to the forest and get ten pieces of the same kind of fruit. So  
all threeguys went separate ways to gather fruits.

Inuyasha came back and said to Naraku, "I brought ten  
apples." Naraku then explained the trial to him. "You have to  
shove the fruits up your butt without any expression on your  
face or you'll be eaten."

The first apple went in... but on the second one he winced out  
in pain, so he was killed.

Ed arrived and showed Naraku ten berries. When Naraku explained the trial to him he thought to himself that this  
should be easy. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... and on the  
ninth berry he burst out in laughter and was killed.

Inuyasha and theEd met in heaven. Inuyasha  
asked, "Why did you laugh, you almost got away with it?"  
Ed replied, "I couldn't help it, I saw Envy  
coming with pineapples."


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Kidding Me...**

Hya Hya Hya...:P This One was made with The help of: Kamikaze Watermelon, and a few ppl who dont have accounts on here! - (I kinda had to put 1 TRIGUN character in here:)

* * *

Inuyasha And Vash were traveling in a forest. Vash found a hord of donuts, which led to an army of monkeys. Vash took the monkeyshome w/ Inuyasha, but Wrath gotjealous and pushed the monkeys in a volcanoon the way, so they all turned intomonkey hamburgers. Vash Took them to broadway, so the monkey hamburgers danced in hollywood. Once again, Wrath got jealous and commited suicide. 

They decided to go to Mars to help the orange carton people to suck up the giant lake of pudding that resided in the middle of thier homeland. Inuyasha and Vash used coffee straws to suck it up, which took two days. When they got back to Earth, Envy had taken control of EVERYTHING, withhis army of robot palm trees. So, Inuyasha tried to attack him, but Envy merely shot him with his pineapple rays, and turned into a banana. So, Vash took action and wentto go destroy him, but then found out that Greed was actully behind it, so Vash went to the jungle to kick Greed in the balls, which cracked him in half. Vash, thinking Inuyasha was a real banana, ate him. When he got outside, he slipped on kirara poo and died.

Inuyasha and Vash got reincarnated into Ed and Shippo. Since they were both little, they decided to go to the bathroom. But the evil dante cochroach woudln't allow it! So they both killed a cow and choked the evil cochroach with its tongue. Suddenly Envy poofed back and got a makeover. His uglyness killed everyone in the world.

**THE END**

**...o.O...**

**JuSt kIdDInG...Martha Stewart and Donald Trump Time! X3

* * *

**

Once upon a time, Martha Stewart met the crew of FMA. She propped out her kitchen and mistaked Ed for a banana and flipped him in a skillet. Gluttony then became her apprentace. Then everything turned into the apprentace show, so thenGreed became Donald Trump. The people to get the money were: Ed, Lust, Wrath, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, And Miroku. Instead of doing stuff to get the money, they had to go in a race against Rosie o' Donald. But of Course she was too fat so she tripped, causing an earthquake and crushing EVERYBODY.

They managed to peel her off and make another activity. Everyone would be placed into a car. The last person to stay in the car would win.Now I'm going to go into ACTUAL story form :3

Ed, Lust, Wrath, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, And Miroku all headed toward the Car. Wrath, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo all sat in the back. Ed, Miroku, and Lust all sat in the front (this car has 3 seats in the front...O.o..okay?). Ed had sat in the Driver's seat, but was obviously too small to reach the wheel, so he couldn't drive it away even if he wanted to. The 'Trump', or Greed, walked towards the car. "Okay," he said. "Begin!" He said, laughing, shaking all his teeth, which wiggled back and forth. The Silence began.

Ed looked around. "So," he said crossing his arms, and looking back. "What do we do now?". Lust sighed looked out at the window. "Nothing, I guess.." She said. Sesshomaru looked front at Lust and 'Hmph'ed. Wrath whined, but then smiled evilly. He then jumped over the chair and onto Ed's Head. He twisted his Arm around Ed's neck, causing Ed to shake the car trying to get him off. Ed clapped hishands and slammed them onWrath's Arms. Wrath stopped with Horror on his face.The car stopped and Everyghing became silent once again. Wrath fell to the ground on his butt and examined his arms. "Hey...I'm okay!"

Greed strutted to the car and nodded his finger left-to-right. "No,no,no!" he said. "You can't use alchemy in THIS special car!" Winry walked over and nodded. "I modified it myself! So it IS!" She said, lifting up her wrench threatningly. Ed gulped nevously. (Now I'm going back to stupid form) While everybody was looking the other way at Greed, whom was explaining more rules, Kikyo shifted to the far end of the car and rolled down the window. Suddenly a soul collecter came to her, carrying a gallon of rogaine and a giant canister of Birth Control Pills. Sesshomaru just happened to turn around and see this. His Eyes grew tiny. Sesshomaruwanted to get out as soon as possible.Then suddenly, he struck an ideaand laughed evilly.

Ed happened to hear the laugh and turned around, seeing sesshomaru sing:

_"Ooooooh_

_I know a song that gets on everybodys' nerves,_

_everybodys nerves,_

_everybodys nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybodys' nerves,_

_everybodys nerves,_

_and this is how it gooeesssssss..."_

Ed screamed, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!", and broke the window. He jumped out the window, which for some reason, he died, and then Al brought him back, he turned a humuncully bunny. Lust Saw Miroku and Glomped him, which Thousands of kids popped everywhere! Sesshomaru suddenly started to float upwards and hit the top of the car and broke through, floating up into the air. Unfortunalty, an airplane passed by, so thousands of little boa pieces floated down from the sky. "Mmm! Snow!" lust said, sticking out her tongue. A little piece touched her tongue and a hole burnt through. "AAAH!" She screamed. "Darn you Hitler!" She said, raising her arms up. "Look, a Jew!" Said Miroku, and hit Lust on the forehead and thew her out the car and into a pit. So now the only people left in the car were Kikyo, Miroku, and Wrath. Wrath looked over at kikyo and fetched her slippers. "H-here...you go miss...I-I f-fetched your slippers for y-you..." he whimpered. She knocked them out of his hands. "How DARE you! you KNOW I'm allergic to polyester!" She raised a hand up, and then the Earth split into hell. Wrath was thrown in by Al's devil cats. "Nuuuuuuuuuu...muffin." wrath howled. Miroku looked over in terror. "That...looks like fun!" He said jumping out of the car, and into the pit. Kikyo turned into a flying moose and jumped after him. "Take me with you!" Greed sighed. "Oh well, I guess noone's going to inheret my forunte, bar, sex slaves, and devlish good looks..." Suddenly a phone rang. Envy went over to answer it." Like, oh my Gawd, people! like, there's a sale at the mall for 50 off MINI-SKIRTS! HELLZ YEAH!" He screamed. Everyone screamed in joy to rush to the mall, but then Rosie O' Donnell came back and crushed everyone. THE END 


End file.
